


"Ned"ward Leed's Wacky Field Trip

by screamignrodent



Series: "Ned"ward Leed's Wacky Life [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, except it's NED, you really have 2 read between the lines for the betty brant/ned reference it's very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamignrodent/pseuds/screamignrodent
Summary: God, Ned wishes Peter wouldn't listen to him just this one time. Did it ever hurt the guy not to do the literal fucking most?
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, slight Ned Leeds/Betty Brant
Series: "Ned"ward Leed's Wacky Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560688
Comments: 8
Kudos: 269





	"Ned"ward Leed's Wacky Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long!!!!!!!! ahhh it's sort of terrible because im tired and got...sick of it on the dl but i hope it's not too much of a Disappointment

The decathlon team is buzzing with excitement; for Olivia it’s nearly quite literally. She’s one of the many  _ new _ er students that had survived the snap and continued to climb up grades. Except, Ned’s fairly certain she hadn’t even gone to Midtown prior to the snap. 

Olivia is rocking on her heels, her hands folded by her stomach as if she were praying, and she looks beyond nervous. It makes sense; from what Ned knows about her, she’s a quiet kid who’s a little  _ too _ into stem cell research. 

She also happens to be his partner for the trip. 

“Remember, you do have to take notes during the tour portion,” Mr. Harrington says, and Flash groans in pseudo-agony. “It will help you study for the upcoming competition.” 

Cindy raises her hand, “Will we be turning in a copy per person, or a copy per group?”

“Just one copy per group,” Harrington checks something behind his computer screen. “I’ll be heading over to the front office, I’ll make an announcement when the bus is here. Um,” he hesitates, glancing around the room, “Ned, you’re in charge.”

“ _ What _ ,” Flash and Ned exclaim in unison as Harrington leaves the room. 

Cindy shrugs. “Chill, Flash, it’s not that big of a deal,” her group mate, Jasmine, nods along. Ned hasn’t really talked to Cindy much this year. She’s one of the few people to somehow keep contact with Betty Brant, Ned’s definitely not past crush, who did in fact survive the snap and is now in her senior year at Princeton studying English. “‘Sides, the bus’ll be here any minute.” 

She’s exactly right, because after two minutes of mindless chatter and scrolling on phones, Harrington pokes his head into the room to announce the arrival of the bus. He directs them to leave their backpacks in his classroom, saying something about security that Ned doesn’t quite catch as he leaves the room. 

The entire bus ride there, Olivia nearly burns a hole in the floor from tapping her foot. At one point, she shoves a handful of mints from her purse into her mouth and spills the rest on the floor of the bus. She just sort of looks at them sadly. 

Cindy turns around in her seat and tries to strike up a conversation with Ned, but all he can think is  _ why the fuck did I rejoin this hellhole _ ? Afterall, it was bad enough when he  _ knew  _ everyone on the team, but now there’s freshmen who were, like, four when he started highschool. When she realizes that Ned isn’t quite into the conversation, she turns back around with a, “Hmph.”

The ride is thankfully short as possible, and Olivia attempts approximately zero conversation which is a plus. Although, her tapping is doing Ned approximately zero favors. 

When the doors finally open, and the bus lets out the hordes of children, Olivia makes it her duty to stay loyally strapped to Ned’s side, “For safety purposes,” she says, “‘Cause we’re buddies, an’ all that,” But Ned can hardly understand her through the mints in her mouth and his heartbeat in his ears. 

Stark Tower looms over Ned in such a mocking way, saying, “ _Last time you were here you got to park in the basement and not hassle about public safety security stuff. Last time you were here with Spider-man_ _himself_.” And it’s like the final nail in the coffin to give him a confidence boost. He quickens his pace to the doors and the push themselves open in a way Ned can only call grandiose, or, fucking _awesome_. The inside of Stark Tower is something straight out of IKEA, but better. The chairs seem plush and well kept and also like they’ve never been sat in. 

Harrington is, apparently, as much in awe as anyone else is because he elbows Ned in the ribs while gazing around the room. 

Ned chooses to ignore it. 

Even Flash’s eyes are wide, staring at the room around him in awe and wonder, and he hears Olivia mutter, “This is so cool,” or something equivalent to the sentiment. 

Harrington finally gathers his wits and clears his throat as he waltzes up to a large front-desk labeled  _ Check In _ . The woman behind the desk, an employee that MJ hangs out with often, looks up at Harrington with a deadpan expression. “Um,” Harrington’s voice squeaks, just slightly, “Tour for ten? Midtown?”

She doesn’t respond, just taps onto her Stark Pad and then retrieves a box of passes from beneath her desk and hands them over. She returns to her Stark Pad. “Um, Miss, there’s only nine in here?” The woman, Ned thinks her name is Alissa or something akin, points to Ned. 

“Nedward’s already in the system.”

Harrington seems to take this at face value, thankfully ignoring the “Nedward” comment. Mr. Harrington passes out the cards, skipping over Ned with almost a confused glance, but he doesn’t say anything. 

The woman (Alissa?) speaks again, “If you walk forward about 2 feet, Stark’s AI will let you pass through. If you aren’t in the system, she’ll yell in an Irish accent.” Some of the kids laugh, but stop when they see she isn’t laughing. “FRIDAY,” The woman calls to the ceiling, “Call both the Parker-Jones’ for me.” 

“ _ They’ve just been contacted, Miss Anya _ .”

Okay, Anya, so Ned wasn’t  _ too  _ far off. 

Ned sneaks a glance at Mr. Harrington, who looks as if he hasn’t quite processed the Peter Parker and Michelle Jones will be leading their tour. He’s still caught in the beauty of the lobby. Ned, however, is plotting the easiest way to get away with murdering Spider-man and getting away with it. 

When Ned asked if Peter was going to be here, he meant doing a demonstration, not taking a whole day off of work to give a tour to some highschool students. But, there he is, in all of his nerd glory, walking alongside MJ, in all of her scary glory. 

“Hello!” Peter starts off, as if he’s some type of YouTuber. “I know quite a few of you, but just for those that are new to the team, I’m Peter Parker-Jones, and this is my wife--”

“Who can speak for herself. Name’s Michelle. You will call me Michelle. Except for Ned.”

Eyes turn onto Ned, and MJ gives a victory smirk. He wants to crawl into his own skin and never come out again. 

Peter draws eyes back onto him, “Right, yes, let’s get going. The first two hours of your trip will be a tour-and-demonstration around the labs and such. At around twelve, we’ll send you to the cafeteria to get food and sustenance, and after that you’ll have a couple of hands-on things before we send you back at one-thirty. Sounds good?” He turns to Harrington, who nods. 

“Right, class, you know to be kind to Doctor Parker, even those of us who may feel comfortable with  _ bantering _ with him,” He shoots Flash a look, and then Ned. 

“Ah, it’s alright. Ned was just here on Sunday, so he’s probably gonna get bored,” Peter assures him.

“And Thompson looks constipated from holding his usual Penis Parker insults in,” MJ throws in, and Flash looks  _ pissed _ to say the least. But he doesn’t act on it, which is better than Ned had assumed was going to happen. “Right, so, our first stop is going to be the intern spaces.”

Peter presses his thumb against a pad on the wall, and a piece of the wall opens to reveal the elevator. Olivia looks  _ ecstatic _ . “Fri?” Peter asks, and she dings in response. “Intern floors, please.”

“ _ Right away, Peter-man.” _

God, Ned hates that AI. 

The elevator deposits them on an all-white floor that smells of a hospital. Peter guides the group down a hall, and then knocks on the first door to the left. “I figured we’d start small. Most spaces don’t have rooms, but this one deals with,” he pauses, “Well, you’ll see why it has a door,” he says, as the door is pulled open by a blonde intern with a huge grin. 

“Pete, dude,” he says, in the most surfer-bro voice ever, “Lee is lighting magnesium on fire.” 

Pete’s face fluctuates through every known human emotion, before settling on acceptance. “Right. Give us some glasses, twelve pair.”

MJ slips her hand into Peter’s, “And pray tell why, the fuck, you’re lighting magnesium on fire?”

The surfer-dude-bro just shrugs and closes the door, before emerging with the tinted glasses Peter had asked for. MJ looks disappointed, “You do remember Peter needs the blacked out ones, not just the tinted ones, right?” And the dude-bro disappears again, this time he returns with what looks like a welding mask.

Peter looks so sad when he puts the mask on. “Why’d I get sensitive eyes? Y’know, it’s like, spiders have eight eyes. Why couldn’t I have gotten eight eyes.”

The class laughs, but MJ just looks at him, her lips curled upwards. The look she gives Peter is the exact one she always used to give him all of like, last year, but for them it’s been six years. And Ned kind of appreciates that his friends still love each other like they’re stupid pining highschoolers. 

The magnesium is bright, it’s very bright, and Ned doesn’t know where to look after he takes the protective glasses off. So he chooses to laugh at Peter while he attempts to remove the mask. The person burning the magnesium places the remaining metal in water, and sweeps the rest into a test tube.

They have a quick Q&A session after that, and one of the internship mentors walks the students through what he would look for in an intern. Ned can’t help but drift towards the back where Peter and MJ seem to be caught in serious conversation, “What’s going on?” Ned asks.

Peter turns to Ned, “There’s an incident, in about two minutes FRIDAY’s gonna put us on lockdown on this floor for three hours, and that’s the rest of your field trip. I’m trying to talk to dad about getting to the fourth floor’s cafeteria before he has to have her announce the lockdown, but he’s really frantic about whatever it is that happened.”

“So we for sure can’t go lower, right?” MJ asks, and Peter nods. “But we can go up.”

Peter looks lost, “There’s no cafeterias above this floor. I mean, there’s vending machines, but--”

“Our floors, Peter,” She says slowly. 

“What about the nursery?”

“They won’t see it,” she assures him. “‘Sides, Ned wanted to see it, right?”

Peter seems to be swayed over, and nods his head. “Yeah, we’ll go up, I guess. We’ve got about twenty-nine seconds.”

MJ cuts off the mentor-guy, and shushes the class, pointing to the ceiling. There’s a moment of blissful silence, before FRIDAY announces, “ _ Staff and visitors, there is a code white on floors ground to fifteen. Anyone on those floors will be asked to remain exactly where they are, and those above the floors are asked not to come before floor sixteen. Thank you. _ ”   
The class looks anxious, but Peter shushes the chatter again. “It’s all okay, we’ll be heading to a secure floor. However, it is a  _ private living quarter _ , so just, don’t be stupid.” He directs the team to pile into the elevator cart again, and tells FRIDAY, “Bring me home, Fri.”

“ _ Should I alert Mr. Harley Keener _ ?”

“Sure, tell him to clean the living room before I kill him,” says MJ. 

“ _ Right away, MJ _ .” 

Harley is resting across the white couch in the living room, his laptop abandoned along with an anatomy textbook. He doesn’t even so much as shoot the gaggle of children a glance, just groans and says, “No one was here to keep me sane.” 

“Oh, pity,” MJ says, and pulls his feet off the cushions. “You can put your feet on my shit when you start paying rent. Get up, we’ve got guests.”

Harley huffs, “Well, you’re a mood, aren’t ya?”

“Keener, I am so close to castrating you, it’s not even humorous.”

Harley nods quickly and collects his things before heading to his room. 

Peter gives a nervous laugh, “Sorry, those two are like oil and water. FRIDAY will play any show or movie you’d like, and we’ve got some games if you’d like to play those. If Stark was right, you should be out of here on schedule. Sorry about the whole, y’know, lockdown thing.”

Harrington assures him it’s alright, and then immediately requests food. MJ directs him to the pantry and fridge, and tells him to grab her a drink. 

He comes back with a beer, to which she raises her eyebrows at, and has Peter put back. He laughs, and places it on the highest shelf. “Right, can I show Ned the…”

“Yeah, whatever, go for it.” 

Peter nearly jumps with glee at the confirmation, and grabs Ned by the wrist and into the room next to Harley’s. There’s a rocker in the corner and a bouncer still in its packaging. The walls are a light green with stickers of trees and grass at the bottom trim. “See?”

And, yes, Ned does see. “It’s awesome.”

“I know!” He exclaims, “I’m, personally, very excited. MJ doesn’t share my love for color palettes, though.” 

Ned can’t help but laugh at Peter and shakes his head at his best friend. “Right, so, you’ve got a nursery half-way done, how far along  _ is  _ she?”

“She’s only about three months, due date’s in April.”

“Exciting, man, I’m excited for you,” and they leave the pastel room in favor of watching Star Wars. 

The lockdown ends  _ much  _ earlier than anticipated, with little-to-no bumps in the road. (Okay, Flash fell asleep on the couch, and now Ned, Peter, and MJ have  _ lots  _ pictures to frame). When they arrive back downstairs, Tony fucking Stark hugs Peter, MJ, and then  _ Ned _ before mumbling something to Peter--Ned catches the word  _ baby _ and then Dr. Stark dips out after thanking the class and excusing himself. 

Peter and MJ lock eyes and MJ purses her lips, before speaking, “We’ll be passing you off to a demonstration group in our software and computer hardware departments for the final hour of your tour, and after that, you’ll be on your way back to school.”

Pete motions for Harrington to come over, and then says, “We’ll be reimbursing your trip. You can either retake the tour, or you can have your money back. Stark won’t mind either way, and MJ and I would be glad to give everyone a proper tour.”

Harrington seems  _ starstruck _ and just nods and MJ and Peter head to the elevators and a new tour guide heads towards them. Her name plate reads,  _ Loki _ , and Ned has a sinking feeling that the day’s excitement isn’t quite done yet. 


End file.
